1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for removably mounting a support rod for supporting, in an open position, an openable closure member such as hood, trunk lid or the like which is pivotally mounted to open and close the engine room, trunk room or the like of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to have a better understanding of the present invention, reference will first be made to FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C of the accompanying drawings, which illustrate an example of the prior-art structure using a support rod 1 such as shown in FIG. 1A, the prior-art structure being shown as applied to the engine hood of a motor vehicle. In the illustrated conventional structure, the support rod 1 is constituted by a single metal rod-like body having the opposite ends thereof worked to be bent in a hook-like shape and in a crank-like shape as indicated at 1a and 1b respectively. In actual use of the support rod 1, the crank-shaped end 1a is disposed in engagement with a mounting aperture formed in a bracket provided on the upper margin of a radiator core support panel 4 which defined the front portion of the engine room, as shown in FIG. 1B, while the hook-shaped end 1b is detachably anchored at an aperture formed in a reinforcement panel 3 attached to the inner surface of the hood panel, as shown in FIG. 1C, thereby supporting the hood at its open position as desired.
However, the aforementioned prior-art structure is disadvantageous in that difficulties are experienced in an attempt to mount the end 1b of the support rod 1 in the aperture formed in the reinforcement panel 3 for the hood, due to the fact that the end portion 1b is configured in hook-like or C-like shape, as mentioned above, for the purpose of preventing the hood, which is supported in its open position by means of the support rod, from being removed from the support rod when the hood is blown by a gust. Another disadvantage of the prior-art structure is such that since the hook-like end portion 1b is brought into direct engagement with the mounting aperture of the reinforcement panel 3, it is very likely that when the mounting operation is carried out, the panel surface is scratched by the fore end 1b of the support rod 1 so that scars are left there which result in the formation of rust.